1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) and a method for generating oscillator signals thereof, and more particularly to a VCO with current reuse scheme and a method for generating oscillator signals thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to the development of the wireless communication, the manufacturing technology of integrated circuit (IC) has a violent variation within a short time, especially for the circuits of the transmitter and receiver applied in radio frequency (RF). With rapid progress in semiconductor manufacturing technology, the current application of IC at Giga Hertz (GHz) becomes wider and wider, and even progresses to higher operation frequency. Accordingly, the design of the circuits of the transmitter and receiver is more difficult and has more power consumption and challenges. Therefore, how to design a high-frequency RF circuit with more power saving and provide a stable, low-power and adjustable reference frequency for the RF circuit is an important issue presently.
Generally, it is very difficult to design a frequency oscillator with high-frequency and low-power simultaneously. The 60 GHz optical wireless signal circuits developed by factories can not be used in portable mobile devices because the power consumption of the whole system is near to tens of watts. Battery can not serve as the power supply due to such power consumption, and heat sink is also an issue. If the power of high-frequency RF circuits can be reduced significantly, it will increase the feasibility of the circuits applied to portable mobile devices.